<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Reading Between the Lines by Oh_Hey_Now</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29944599">Reading Between the Lines</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oh_Hey_Now/pseuds/Oh_Hey_Now'>Oh_Hey_Now</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>IT (Movies - Muschietti)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Aged 16-17, Brief mentions of neglect, Internalized Homophobia, Language, M/M, No Smut, POV Third Person, no self harm, no slurs</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-04-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-16 00:00:41</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>7,664</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29944599</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oh_Hey_Now/pseuds/Oh_Hey_Now</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Richie and Eddie have secrets, just read to figure out what they are. (And it’s more than just they’re gay)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Ben Hanscom/Beverly Marsh, Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Richie and Eddie always met up at the same corner. At 10:25 at night.</p><p>    Eddie was always the first one there. He would bike 5 minutes early, and just stand and wait for Richie. He would kick at rocks, whistle a song or two.</p><p>    Sometimes Richie would be late. Five minutes, fifteen minutes, thirty.</p><p>    For anyone else, Eddie would’ve already stopped being friends with them. But Richie was worth it. He’d wait hours for him, just because it was Richie. Richie. No one else.</p><p>    Eddie gripped his umbrella tightly. The rain against it provided a comforting sound. He would lightly stomp in a puddle, careful to make sure no water drops soaked into the cuffs of his jeans. The dirt on the base of his shoe stuck to the droplets and dripped off into the puddle. He could feel a thin layer of mist on his peach fuzz.</p><p>    Eddie loved the rain.</p><p>    He loved it even more when he could see Richie’s silhouette in the distance. Richie seemed to make a lot of ordinary things better. Things that were once beautiful turned jaw-dropping. Things that were once sad turned bittersweet.</p><p>    Eddie always wanted to live his life with a side of Richie.</p><p>    A side of joy. Humor. Wittiness.</p><p>    Richie.</p><p>    “What’s up, hot stuff?” Richie smiled. Eddie wished to take a polaroid picture of Richie’s smile and hang it up in his room. Amongst other pictures, of course.</p><p>    “Richie! You’re soaking! Aren’t you cold?” Eddie’s eyebrows connected with concern.</p><p>    “I’m fine! I can handle a little rain.” Richie patted Eddie’s head with a wet hand. </p><p>    Eddie held his umbrella up high. “Go under.”</p><p>    “You’re lifting your arm so high,” Richie grinned, but complied and ducked his head to go under Eddie’s umbrella.</p><p>    “Yes. I’m short, you’re tall, haha, very funny,” Eddie said, rolling his eyes. He could almost feel the coldness emitting off of the other boy’s body. He was so close to him.</p><p>    “No. I mean, yes, funny. But I meant that your arm will get tired.”</p><p>    Eddie blinked at him. “Then maybe hold it?”</p><p>    “But then my arm will get tired.” Richie pouted.</p><p>    “Richie, I will slap you.” Eddie narrowed his eyes. He began walking towards a liquor store, Richie staying by his side.</p><p>    “You couldn’t even reach my head if you wanted to,” Richie said, a smile stuck to his face. He took Eddie’s umbrella in his hand and Eddie let his arm drop.</p><p>    Eddie wiped his hands on his jeans, then looked up at Richie. Richie looked straight ahead, he had the kind of mouth that rested in a natural smile. His freckles on his face like stars in the night sky. Eddie looked away, not wanting Richie to catch him staring.</p><p>    They entered the store. Richie closed Eddie’s umbrella.</p><p>    “You bring the money?” Eddie asked Richie. Richie reached into his pocket and took out a crumpled ten dollar bill, not much to be honest.</p><p>    “That’s all?” Eddie frowned.</p><p>    “Hey, I had to look through the laundry for this.”<br/>
“Fine. Whatever. You’re lucky I brought money, too.” Eddie reached into his own pocket and pulled out twenty dollars.</p><p>    “Well, maybe you should have pulled that out first.” Richie laughed.</p><p>    “Yeah, well, I didn’t.” Eddie snapped back, despite smiling.</p><p>    They walked down the isles and grabbed a bunch of random snacks. Eddie got a cherry slushie that he promised to share with Richie, and placed it all on the checkout counter.</p><p>    They got five dollars back and Eddie decided to just let Richie have it.</p><p>    “So, yours or mine?” Richie placed some on the snacks in the pockets of his jacket.</p><p>    “Yours, if your loud mouth wakes my mom up she’ll kill me.”</p><p>    “My house it is.” Richie grinned as he took Eddie’s umbrella back.</p><p>    Eddie left his bike chained to the bike rack. They walked to Richie’s house, which was only a few blocks away. Eddie sipped on his drink and would hand it to Richie every now and then. Richie would try to be funny and take the umbrella off of Eddie for a couple of seconds at a time.</p><p>    “We’re here.” Richie patted Eddie’s head.</p><p>    “Would you stop doing that? And yeah, I know we’re here, I’ve been to your house a bunch of times.” </p><p>    “Let’s go, come on.” Richie took Eddie to his backyard.</p><p>     He led him to a tree growing near his house.</p><p>    “Climb.” He ordered Eddie.</p><p>    Eddie groaned, “It’s raining, is the window even open?”</p><p>    “It’s always open, I can throw you up there if you want.” Richie grinned and closed the umbrella, causing him and Eddie to get soaked by the rain.</p><p>    “You shouldn’t leave your window open when it’s raining. Your curtains are gonna get moldy or something. You’re gonna get sick, bro.”</p><p>    “I’ll just buy new curtains, and if I get sick oh well. Now hurry, unless you want me to go first. Richie wiped some of the rain out of his eyes and took off his glasses, latching them on his shirt.</p><p>    Eddie frowned, “Put on your glasses, dude. You’re gonna miss a branch or something and die.”</p><p>    “So be it. I’m not that blind and  I’m not stupid.” Richie picked Eddie up and sat him on the first branch.</p><p>    “I don’t need your help,” Eddie hissed. He began to climb up the tree.</p><p>    “You took too long.” Richie followed him. “Nice ass, by the way.”</p><p>    “Shut the fuck up.” Eddie rolled his eyes. Rain dripped off of him.</p><p>    They finally made it up to Richie’s room and Richie threw himself on the bed. The rain soaking into the sheets.</p><p>    “You don’t have towels?” Eddie raised an eyebrow and closed the window.</p><p>    “Don’t need any.” Richie shook his head around and water went flying everywhere.</p><p>    “Gross,” Eddie mumbled. He looked around and picked up one of Richie’s shirts that was discarded on the floor. He neatly folded it and placed it on his bed before sitting on it.</p><p>    “Such a gentleman, getting my dry shirts wet.” Richie sat up.</p><p>    “You’re getting your sheets wet!” Eddie protested.</p><p>    “I’m joking, jeez, why so serious?” he pinched Eddie’s cheek.</p><p>    Eddie rolled his eyes. “What’d you get?”</p><p>    “I don’t know, I just grabbed stuff that looked good.”</p><p>    He handed Eddie some of the snacks. He grabbed his glasses and wiped the water off with his pillow case, then put them on his face.</p><p>    “Richie, these are sour, you hate sour things.” Eddie read the packet.</p><p>    “Not true, Eds! Why else would I be friends with you?” </p><p>    “Eating-wise. You don’t like eating sour things.” Eddie couldn’t deny that he could be a bit sour at times.</p><p>    “Oh, Eddie, my love, I’d eat you any day.” Richie smiled and grabbed the packet from Eddie’s hand.<br/>
Eddie smacked the back of Richie’s head.</p><p>    “I’m kidding.” Richie laughed.</p><p>    “Yeah, well, you’re not funny.”</p><p>    “Please, I’ve made you laugh so hard you can’t breath.” Richie waved him off.</p><p>    “I have asthma!”</p><p>    “Sure.”</p><p>    “It’s a fact!”</p><p>    “Sure.” Richie opened the packet of candy and placed one in his mouth. “Yeah, that’s disgusting.” He spit it in his hand along with a bunch of saliva.</p><p>    “That’s actually really gross.” Eddie scrunched his nose up at Richie’s action.</p><p>    “You want it, Eds?” Richie held it out for Eddie to see.<br/>
“You’re a menace to humanity.” Eddie grimaced.</p><p>    “You love me, Eddie, just like I love you.” Richie placed a kiss on Eddie’s cheek.</p><p>    The words made Eddie’s heart feel tight. His cheeks warmed up as he wiped away Richie’s kiss.</p><p>    Richie got up to toss the candy into a little trash bin.</p><p>    “Next time read the package.” Eddie took the candy for himself.</p><p>    “Next time I’ll read your mom.” Richie sat back down on his bed.</p><p>    Eddie shook his head but smiled.</p><p>    “So, anything cool happen with you?” Richie asked, opening a bag of chips.</p><p>    “Not much. I finished a cool book.” Eddie tried to recall anything worth mentioning to Richie. </p><p>    “Ew, you read? For fun?” Richie teased.</p><p>    “You know, maybe if you read a little bit your vocabulary wouldn’t be limited to only five words.”</p><p>    “Those words you just said are too big for me Eddie-kins, might want to simplify things a little.” Richie played along.</p><p>    “Oh, be quiet,” Eddie smiled and flicked Richie’s forehead. Richie just giggled and continued to eat his Doritos.</p><p>     “What’s up with you?” Eddie muttered, eating the sour candies that Richie had rejected.</p><p>    “Not much. I usually just hang around in my room and, I don’t know, do stupid stuff.”</p><p>    “Wow, homeschooled life sounds fun,” Eddie said.</p><p>    “Amen, brother,” Richie raised his arm in the air, still holding a Dorito.</p><p>    “Quite, your mom or dad could hear you!” Eddie laughed.</p><p>    “Please, they don’t care. They’ll just tell me to be shush and then go back to sleep.” Richie groaned.</p><p>    “Still. We shouldn’t wake them up.”</p><p>    “I suppose,” Richie playfully rolled his eyes.</p><p>    They began to talk about whatever crossed their mind. They laughed, they cried, and they danced to no music together. Eddie had never been happier. Every day he spent with Richie seemed to be his new favorite. Today was no different. </p><p>    Today began to overlap with tomorrow, and that was Eddie’s cue to leave. He declined Richie’s offer to walk him home and  climbed down the tree. The rain had stopped so there was no need for an umbrella as we walked back to the corner.</p><p>    He silently prayed for no kidnappers and felt a shallow wave of relief when he saw that his bike still remained chained. The handles were still wet, but it didn’t matter to him. He biked home and carefully snuck in. He memorized all the places the floor creaked, tip toeing through the house before jumping into his bed. </p><p>     He closed his eyes, remembering the joy he felt holding Richie’s hands and dancing to the shuffling noise of their feet. Laughing every time Richie stepped on his foot and said a myriad of apologies. When they finally stopped and just laid down next to each other, staring into one another's eyes. If Eddie was any braver, he may have kissed Richie. Not much, unless Richie wanted more, of course. Maybe just a quick peck. He wondered how Richie would react. Would he kick him out? Would he stop returning to the corner they meet? Or would he kiss back? Gently hold Eddie’s face and pull him in for another kiss? Treat him like something so beautiful, so fragile, treat him with such care.</p><p>    Eddie subconsciously placed his hand on his own cheek. He smiled, his face wonderfully warm as he drifted to sleep.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Eddie woke up to his radio alarm. He rejected Whitney’s plea to dance as he quickly shut it off, groaning. He closed his eyes, giving himself time to mentally prepare for the day ahead of him. After what felt like two seconds he forced his eyes back open.</p>
<p>6:05</p>
<p>    No way did he keep his eyes closed for five minutes. Bullshit.</p>
<p>    Eddie rolled out of bed, grabbed a random t-shirt and shorts from his dresser, and swiftly but quietly made his way to the bathroom. He got dressed, parted his hair neatly to the side, and brushed his teeth.</p>
<p>    He looked at himself in the mirror. He didn’t think he was necessarily ugly, nor did he think he was jaw dropping. Maybe average, give or take. A face that’ll make you think “hey, he’s not that bad looking” but then immediately forget about later.</p>
<p>    He looked away, rushed out the bathroom and grabbed his backpack. He had ditched his fanny pack a couple years ago after realizing that the medicine it held was all fake. Tap water and sugar pills. Fuck that. He held on to his inhaler, although his friends say he doesn’t need it, and he stills keeps a couple bandaids on him, just in case. All safe in the smallest pocket of his backpack.</p>
<p>    He went outside to see that Beverly was already waiting to pick him up. He could see Stanley in the passenger seat and he knew that Bill was probably in the back. Eddie rushed down the steps of his porch and entered the back seat of Bev’s car.</p>
<p>    “Scoot over,” he told Bill, lightly shoving at Bill’s shoulder.</p>
<p>    “Go t-to the other s-side,” Bill laughed, on his phone. His stutter had gotten better since he was a kid. His mother gave him tongue twisters and speech therapy. In a year his stutter is bound to be hardly noticeable.</p>
<p>    Eddie huffed and slammed the door. He sat down on the other side, his arms crossed.</p>
<p>    Bill put his phone down. “Eddie, I can f-feel your anger from here.”</p>
<p>    “I’m just not a morning person,” he grumbled.</p>
<p>    “Jeez, Eddie, what time did you go to bed last night? You look exhausted.” Beverly looked at him from her rear view mirror.</p>
<p>    “I’m not a morning person,” he grumbled again.</p>
<p>    “We can tell,” Stanley smiled, looking out the window.</p>
<p>    Eddie’s friends didn’t know about Richie. He wasn’t ashamed of him or anything, but he knew his friends could be a little over protective. He knows if they knew he was sneaking off they would scold him. Tell him it’s not safe. Especially since none of his friends had met Richie. He’s thought about inviting Richie to hang out with his friends, but he always backed out at the last minute. Not wanting to potentially ruin anything. Things were fine the way they were. Far from perfect, but Eddie was happy, and so were his friends, that’s all that really mattered.</p>
<p>    They pulled up to Mike’s house, Beverly putting the car in park and pulling out her phone to text Mike she was there. They waited in silence. Beverly turned on the radio and Stan and Bill were on their phones.</p>
<p>    Bill hummed along to the song playing and Eddie breathed out a laugh. He looked out the window and counted the cars that passed by. Not many, considering it was a rather small street. </p>
<p>    He saw Mike, and Eddie began to unbuckle his seatbelt.</p>
<p>    “Scootch over,” Mike smiled. Eddie moved to the middle and Mike sat next to him, placing his backpack on his lap.</p>
<p>    “Put your seatbelt on,” Eddie mumbled.</p>
<p>    “I am, I am,” Mike said, his seatbelt clicking.</p>
<p>    “Any stops before we head to school?” Bev asked.</p>
<p>    “Let’s go to Seven Eleven, I would kill for a slushie,” Stanley put down his phone.</p>
<p>    “Any other requests?”</p>
<p>    “We have time to kill, let’s go to the library,” Mike offered.</p>
<p>    “Gross, no. Hey, did anyone bring money?” Beverly turned to look at everyone in the backseat.</p>
<p>    “Yup.” Stanley said plainly, holding up a fifty dollar bill. “Found it on the floor.”</p>
<p>    “Sweet! Anyone else?”</p>
<p>    “Uh, I m-might have like, eight b-ucks in my backpack. Hold on, let me check.” Bill reached into his backpack, searching around. He pulled out a crumpled five dollar bill along with a crumpled two dollar bill, and three one dollar bills. “Ten dollars,” he corrected himself.</p>
<p>    “Mike? Eddie?”</p>
<p>    “Nope,” Mike simply said.</p>
<p>    “I might have-” Eddie remembered letting Richie have the five dollars. “No, nevermind.”</p>
<p>    “Well, I’ve got twenty bucks,” Beverly smiled and started to pull out the driveway.</p>
<p>    “So where are we heading?” Mike asked.</p>
<p>    “I was thinking maybe we could grab something to eat or get some ice cream or something.”</p>
<p>    “What about my slushie?” Stanley frowned.</p>
<p>    “You can be the odd man out,” Bev looked at Stanley for a second before looking back at the road.</p>
<p>    “Who says h-he can’t have an ice cream and a slushie?” Bill leaned forward to pat Stanley’s shoulder.</p>
<p>    “No thank you, just the slushie is fine.”<br/>
“Two stops. Anyone else?” Bev kept her eyes glued to the road.</p>
<p>    “No, I think we’re good.” Eddie responded.</p>
<p>    “No one wants any real food?” Beverly laughed, making a turn towards the nearest ice cream place.</p>
<p>    “I ate breakfast.” Mike shrugged.</p>
<p>    “Yeah, me too,” Bill laughed.</p>
<p>    “Fine, if anyone wants to eat they can grab a hot dog or something at Seven Eleven. Stan can pay for Eddie and Mike since he has the most.”</p>
<p>    “Woah, woah, woah, why am I spending my hard earned money on these two just because they’re broke?”</p>
<p>    “Stan, you said it yourself, you f-found that money on the floor. P-plus I don’t think you guys are enough to spend fifty dollars, right?” Bill smiled, looking at Eddie and Mike.</p>
<p>    “At most I just want like, some skittles or something,” Eddie said.</p>
<p>    “Yeah, and I’ll take an ice cream or something.”</p>
<p>    “Fine.” Stan huffed, messing with the lock on the car door.</p>
<p>    “We can pay you back.” Eddie offered.</p>
<p>    “No, it’s fine.”</p>
<p>    “Okay then, hurry up so we’re not late for school.” Beverly parked her car in front of the ice cream place and rushed out, everyone following shortly after.</p>
<p>    Bev ended up getting a cone, and Mike and Bill got a cup each.</p>
<p>    Stanley had to hold Beverly’s cone as she drove to Seven Eleven, he complained as it dripped down his arm.</p>
<p>    “They didn’t give you napkins or anything?”</p>
<p>    “Lick it up, baby. Lick it up,” Beverly smiled.</p>
<p>    Stan groaned.</p>
<p>    “Should we have gotten something for Ben?” Mike asked.</p>
<p>    “We can g-get him a slushie,” Bill responded, eating a spoonful of ice cream.</p>
<p>    “Okay, but Beverly’s paying for it.” Stanley said, trying to wipe the melted ice cream dripping down his arm on Beverly and failing.</p>
<p>    “What? Why?” Beverly laughed, “Thought you were his friend.”</p>
<p>    “I am his friend. You’re his girlfriend. There’s a difference.”</p>
<p>    “So when you date someone you’re going to buy their slushies?”</p>
<p>    “Yes.”</p>
<p>    “Fair enough.” Beverly nodded.</p>
<p>    Stanley was the only one to get off at Seven Eleven after handing Beverly her ice cream back. He came out holding two slushies and a bunch of napkins. Beverly reached over and opened the car door for him. He sat down and placed the slushies in her cupholders.</p>
<p>    “Knock yourself out,” he said as he tossed Eddie some skittles that were hidden in his pocket.</p>
<p>    “Thanks, man.” Eddie opened the bag and Bill stuck his hand inside and tool two.</p>
<p>    “Fuck you!” Eddie shouted.</p>
<p>    “Thank you!” Bill smiled back.</p>
<p>    Beverly handed Stan her ice cream. “Off to school!”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"When was the last time you were happy, Eddie?"</p><p>Eddie thought for a moment. "When I was with my friends."</p><p>"Like, really happy?" Richie turned his body to face Eddie's.</p><p>They were laying on Richie's twin size bed. Richie dangerously close to the edge and Eddie pressed up against the wall.</p><p>"Yeah, my friends make me happy," Eddie stated.</p><p>"That's nice."</p><p>A pause.</p><p>Eddie had brought his alarm clock to Richie's house, turning on the radio setting and listening to the music at the lowest volume possible. Michael Jackson singing about Billie Jean played silently in the background.</p><p>"How about you?" Eddie asked.</p><p>"I guess right now." Richie said thoughtfully.</p><p>"Come on, Rich, besides right now." Eddie smiled.</p><p>"Then last night when we talked."</p><p>"Rich..."</p><p>"It's true. What can I say, Eds? You make me happier than anyone I've ever met."</p><p>Eddie smiled at him sadly. </p><p>They heard the beginning of "Only You" from the radio and Richie's eyes widened. He got up quickly and held his hand out.</p><p>"M'lady, may I have this dance?"</p><p>"I am not a lady."</p><p>"M'gentleman, hurry up, we're already at the chorus."</p><p>Eddie smiled and shook his head, placing his hand in Richie's. Richie pulled him up, putting his other hand on Eddie's waist.</p><p>"Is this gay?" Eddie mumbled, putting his hand on Richie's waist too.</p><p>"Not if we're wearing socks." Richie grinned.</p><p>Eddie looked up at Richie. He felt like he should kiss him. Like that's what he was expected to do. Richie looked down at him, smiling.</p><p>Eddie wanted to kiss him. He felt like if anyone else were in his position they would kiss Richie. I mean, he was right there, only inches away, and his lips looked so soft (considering he put on chapstick for once in his life), and his cheeks were the most beautiful shade of light pink, and...</p><p>Eddie looked down, feeling guilty. Thoughts like kissing Richie shouldn't be going through his mind.</p><p>They took little steps together, Richie somehow managing to not step on Eddie's feet. They looked like a couple. Oh, how Eddie wished that was true. He felt bittersweet. Happy Richie was his friend, sad that that's all he'll ever be.</p><p>The song ended and Eddie felt like crying for whatever odd reason. He didn't want Richie to pull away, so he just wrapped his arms around Richie.</p><p>"Woah, Eds. Something wrong?" Richie hugged back.</p><p>"No, I just need a hug," he answered truthfully. </p><p>Richie tried to pull away after a while, but Eddie held on.</p><p>"Eddie, really, is something wrong?"</p><p>"No, I haven't been hugged in a while, I forgot how nice it feels," Eddie mumbled.</p><p>Eddie's mom rarely hugged him, and the only one of his friends who hugged him a lot was Beverly, and even she hadn't hugged him in a while.</p><p>"Can't argue with that."</p><p>This time when Eddie tried to pull away, Richie held him close.</p><p>"Just, a little more," Richie breathed, slight desperation in his voice.</p><p>When they finally pulled away Richie patted his head.</p><p>"You're my best friend, you know that, right?" Richie smiled.</p><p>Eddie snorted, "I'm your only friend, Richie."</p><p>"Yeah, but if I had other friends, none of them could compare to you." Richie leaned over to kiss Eddie's cheek.</p><p>"Can you stop doing that?" Eddie complained. Truth is, every time Richie did that it seemed to make Eddie love him impossibly more. So yes, he wanted him to stop, but not for the reasons Richie thought.</p><p>"Sorry, my dear, sweet Edward," Richie wiped Eddie's cheek with his jacket sleeve.</p><p>"You're an idiot."</p><p>"But you love me."</p><p>"You wish." Eddie laughed and sat down on Richie's bed.</p><p>"We would be the cutest couple." </p><p>"Too bad because I never want to be seen with you and your sour-saliva candy."</p><p>"Oh my god, get over it! You act like you've never done something like that!"</p><p>"You could've used a napkin! Or at least not offer it to me! Or listen to me when I told you you wouldn't like it!"</p><p>"You're just dramatic. Stop being such a mom."</p><p>"No, you're just disgusting."</p><p>"You don't mean that," Richie laughed and ruffled Eddie's hair.</p><p>They sat, their backs against the wall.</p><p>"Look at the time, Richie."</p><p>1:23 am</p><p>Richie sighed, "So I'm guessing that means you should get going."</p><p>Eddie hummed in agreement.</p><p>"I can walk you to the store, then once you get your bike you can be on your way," Richie offered.</p><p>"No, no, you should stay here and get some sleep. I'll see you tomorrow." Eddie lifted himself off the bed and started to open the window.</p><p>"It's really no problem, Eds." Richie stuck his head out the window, watching Eddie climb down the tree.</p><p>"No, it's okay!" Eddie shouted.</p><p>"Okay! Scream if you get kidnapped!" Richie shout-whispered.</p><p>"I know that! See you tomorrow!" Eddie waved his whole arm goodbye and Richie chuckled, waving back. </p><p>Richie closed his window, before leaning against it and sighing. He ran his fingers through his hair and took off his glasses, putting them on the small table by his bed.</p><p>He truly was tired, he felt like someone had put sandbags on his shoulders. He wondered if he should follow Eddie, be a gentleman and walk him to the corner store.</p><p>He shook the thought out of his head and laid on his bed. Sometimes he wished they could meet and any other time than 10:25. That he wouldn't have to climb a tree just to hang out. That he could just knock on Eddie's door in broad daylight without fear of his mother throwing a fit.</p><p>But that's not how it is, and it didn't seem fair to Richie. That the only friend he's ever had has to keep him hidden. Like Richie was Eddie's dirty secret. I mean, maybe he was. None of Eddie's friends knew about him, and Eddie's mom definitely didn't know about him. Richie sighed.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Richie loved being alone. Ever since he was little. He liked being able to sing and dance without fear of someone laughing. He liked to lie in bed and just think without someone worrying about him. He liked drawing, acting, and crying.</p>
<p>Being alone was comforting to Richie. That he was free, no friends to hold him back, and it's not like his parents cared about whatever he did. The music was his friend, art his comrade, and they could never do him any wrong. Unless his pencil broke, he could always just sharpen it.</p>
<p>There was no world beyond his room. Just him floating in space, singing with the stars, and drawing the milky way.</p>
<p>Richie loved being alone. </p>
<p>Until he met Eddie.</p>
<p>Eddie taught him what it was like to be friends with someone. What it was like to have someone to sing and dance with. How it felt to lie down with someone in silence that wasn't awkward. </p>
<p>He loved Eddie. Platonically, of course. At least, that's what he told himself. Truth is, Richie didn't know the difference between platonic love and romantic love because he'd never had either. He had seen shows about love. One character is always nervous around another one. They do everything in their power to avoid them. They fumble over their words. They tell their friends about them. The other character is all they can think about.</p>
<p>But Richie wasn't nervous around Eddie, quite the opposite, actually. And Richie never wanted to avoid Eddie. And maybe if Richie had other friends he would talk about Eddie, and the only reason he thought about Eddie all the time was because he, in fact,  didn't have other friends. </p>
<p>So Richie concluded it was simply just friendship. Nothing more, nothing less. And he was happy. He wondered what good deed he did to meet Eddie. Because the way Eddie smiles, the way his nose scrunches up when he laughs, the way he puts up with Richie's trashmouth, the way he just somehow understands him. Either Richie did something right, or he's just one lucky motherfucker.</p>
<p>Along with friendship, Eddie taught Richie what it felt like to miss someone. It fucking sucked. Before Eddie, he didn't have anything to miss. Anyone to miss. But sometimes Eddie would tell him he couldn't make it because they were going out of town for a week, or even just for a day. Richie always just replied with a small, "Oh." Eddie would apologize and Richie would wave him off and laugh, telling him it was okay, even though his heart was heavy with disappointment.</p>
<p>The days without Eddie visiting would go by unbelievably slow. Richie would do anything to pass the time. Nap, watch TV, make a bunch of paper airplanes, talk to himself. A week felt like an eternity without Eddie. How did he live before him?</p>
<p>And then when Richie would go to the corner after a week without seeing him he would wrap his arms around Eddie and plant kisses on his cheek, Eddie would laugh and push him away.</p>
<p>Eddie would catch up with him, ask him what Richie did without him. Richie would awkwardly laugh and answer vaguely with a "not much" or "I don't know." Eddie would try to get more of an answer, but Richie would laugh and brush it off and ask what Eddie did.</p>
<p>The way Eddie rants about his aunts being annoying was always irrationally cute. And Richie would listen to him, let him get his anger out until pinching his cheek and telling him how adorable he was, which always earned him a scowl.</p>
<p>If you haven't already guessed, Richie really admired Eddie. Sometimes he wanted to tell Eddie that. He wanted to go on overly emotional rants about how much Eddie meant to him. He wanted to cry and pour his feelings out. He wanted to thank Eddie for just being Eddie, because Richie couldn't ask for anyone better.</p>
<p>But he was too afraid to gush out for Eddie. Scared Eddie might think less of him. Eddie came to Richie's house to laugh and have fun. He came to escape the tears.</p>
<p>Richie returned to reality. Looking around his room that was lit by nothing but the moonlight. Everything had a bluish hue to it. He turned to his wall, it had a square of light.</p>
<p>Richie lifted his hand, his shadow appearing. He tried to make shadow puppets. A dog, a cat, a bunny. He laughed at them, although they were slightly blurry without his glasses. It was childish, he felt childish. But Richie didn't really, ever, get to feel childish as an actual child.</p>
<p>Ever since he was born he seemed to be on his own. Other than basic needs, such as food and clothes, and a few fun things (if he worked hard enough), his parents didn't do anything for him. He wasn't sure if he could call it neglect. But he just felt like their roommate rather than their child. He brought it up with his mother once and she smiled, brushed a curl behind his ear and caressed his cheek, Richie melted into her touch.</p>
<p>"You're independent," she said, "Ever since you were a kid, you were independent." And then she rushed out the door to go to work.</p>
<p>That seemed to be the excuse for everything.</p>
<p>"You're independent, Richie." "You don't need us, Richie, you're independent."</p>
<p>Well, what if Richie didn't want to be independent anymore? What if he wanted his mother to hug him and kiss his cheek? Or his father to pat him on the back and tell him a stupid dad joke? Wanted his mother to post family pictures of them with a cheesy caption? Wanted his birthday to be more than waking up to a cupcake on the table and a note he assumes says "Happy Birthday!"?</p>
<p>But maybe he was being ungrateful. There are parents that straight up ignore their child all together. Don't feed them, don't buy them clothes or proper shoes. </p>
<p>'Ha, at least I'm not that kid,' he would think, and then feel guilty for laughing.</p>
<p>He tried to make an elephant, failing since he couldn't bend his finger in the correct way to form the trunk. He sighed, before dropping his arms to his sides and finally closing his eyes and falling asleep.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Everyones got a secret," Bill smiled, laying on Beverly's bed.</p><p>"Oh yeah, Bill? What's your secret?" Ben asked, sitting on the floor.</p><p>"Well then it wouldn't be a secret if I t-told you!" Bill laughed.</p><p>They all were scattered around Beverly's bedroom, Bill and Stan on Bev's bed, Eddie on a bean bag, and the rest of them on the floor.</p><p>"We're your friends, Bill, we won't tell anyone," Beverly assured him.</p><p>"He doesn't have to say if he doesn't want to," Stanley grumbled, flipping a page of his book.</p><p>"He doesn't have to tell us, all I'm saying is if he wants to..." Beverly smirked.</p><p>"Do you want to tell them, Bill?" Eddie asked, turning his head to look at him.</p><p>"I d-don't know, maybe?"</p><p>"We're trying to help you out, Bill," Stanley looked up from his book for the first time since he got there, and of course it's to scowl at someone.</p><p>Bill just shrugs.</p><p>"So what is it?" Mike smiled.</p><p>"It's not that bad. I just listen to Britney Spears."</p><p>"Oh." Mike says kinda disappointed.</p><p>"We been knew," Beverly frowns. "You listen to your music so loud, we can all hear her baby voice."</p><p>"Well, what about you, Bev?" Stan chimed in.</p><p>"It's not bad either, but sometimes I talk to myself. Like I pretend someone's with me and just talk to them. To an outsider I look crazy, but in my head I'm talking to a nice young woman who cares about my day." Beverly shrugs one shoulder, smiling.</p><p>"We all know Stan has a creepy bird obsession!" Mike pointed at Stanley, who rolled his eyes.</p><p>"It's not weird to have interests," he said.</p><p>"Yeah, but with birds?" Beverly laughed.</p><p>"How about Ben?"</p><p>"Uh, I'm scared of mummies," he thought.</p><p>"Oh, now that's just a sad secret," Eddie said out loud. Everyone looked at him.</p><p>"Well, what's your secret, Eddie?" Ben asked.</p><p>Eddie's face went warm.</p><p>
  <em>I'm gay. I like guys. I have no attraction to girls whatsoever.</em>
</p><p>"Uh, I don't have one," Eddie lied.</p><p>"Now that's some bullshit," Beverly laughed.</p><p>"I'm serious!" Eddie defended himself.</p><p>"Eddie, your face is red, I think you're lying."</p><p>"Stan, you were so quick to defend Bill!" Eddie shouted.</p><p>"I condemn liars, Eddie, sorry."</p><p>Eddie groaned.</p><p>"Just tell us, Eddie, it's n-not like we're going to judge y-you," Bill reached over to place his hand on Eddie's shoulder encouragingly.</p><p>
  <em>They're my friends. They won't care. So what if I like dudes? They won't care. It'll be okay.</em>
</p><p>"I'm gay," ....is what he <em>meant</em> to say. Instead he said, "I have a friend you guys don't know about and I sneak out of my house every night to go to his house."</p><p>"Seriously, Eddie," Beverly rolled her eyes. Eddie all of a sudden felt offended,</p><p>"I'm not lying! His name is Richie! Richie Tozier! And every night we meet up to walk to his house!"</p><p>"Right, now you're going to tell us you have a b-big titty goth gf that lives in a d-different country." Bill laughed.</p><p>Eddie glared at him.</p><p>"At night?" Stanley frowned. "How late?"</p><p>"10:25" Eddie grumbled.</p><p>"Everyday?" Beverly raised her eyebrows.</p><p>"Woah, Eddie, isn't that a little bit late? How long do you stay over?" Ben asked.</p><p>"Can you trust Richie?" Mike tilted his head.</p><p>"Yes!" Eddie shouted, "If I didn't trust him I wouldn't go to his house!"</p><p>"Eddie, maybe you shouldn't go out by y-yourself that late. That's a bit dangerous, d-don't you think?" Bill said.</p><p>"Does your mom know?" Beverly said in a hushed tone, as if Eddie's mom somehow was always listening.</p><p>"No! And I swear to god if any of you guys tell her about him I will murder you."</p><p>"Maybe you can make him walk to your house," Ben suggested.</p><p>"Well, that wouldn't be fair!"</p><p>"Yeah, but we don't want you getting hurt, Derry isn't exactly the best place to be walking around at dark." Beverly frowned.</p><p>"He's a person, too!  I can't just make him walk, what if he gets hurt?"</p><p>"Eddie, we're just trying to look out for you." Stanley closed his book.</p><p>"Can't you meet up during the day?" Mike asked.</p><p>"I'm busy during the day! Night is the most convenient time for us to see each other without either of our parents finding out!"</p><p>"Eddie, we're just w-worried about you." Bill frowned.</p><p>"Well, stop it! Stop worrying about me! I'm not a fucking child! I don't need you guys to hold my hand! My mom is already bad enough, you think I need you guys up my ass about every little thing I do too?"</p><p>"Of course not, Eddie, we just thought that-"</p><p>"Stop it! Stop thinking for me! Richie is nice, and funny, and considerate, and he <em>understands</em> me! That's more than any of you guys have done!" Eddie shouted.</p><p>Silence was his only reply.</p><p>Maybe Eddie had gone one step too far. His friends weren't bad friends. They were nice, and funny, and considerate. But they didn't understand him. Not the way that Richie does.</p><p>"I'm sorry," Eddie muttered out, "You guys are great, too. Just sometimes you guys can feel a little...protective."</p><p>"It's fine," Beverly laughed.</p><p>"Maybe you're right," Stanley thought.</p><p>"He is right," Bill said, "We just care a-about you, Eddie, that's all. And if you really think you can trust, um, what was his name?"</p><p>"Richie," Eddie breathed a laugh, "And I do trust him, I really do."</p><p>"Alright, then we'll trust you on this, Eddie. But if he ever tries to hurt you, or you find yourself in trouble walking to his house, we're just a text away." Mike gave Eddie a reassuring smile.</p><p>"Yeah, we're looking out for you, alright? Sorry if we made you feel restricted" Ben said.</p><p>"It's fine, I'm just tired of people not trusting me, is all."</p><p>"Okay, but do me a favor, yeah?" Beverly asked.</p><p>Eddie couldn't help but roll his eyes.</p><p>"Calm down, it isn't huge. I just want you to text me when you get to the corner, when Richie shows up, when you get to his house, when you leave, and when you get home."</p><p>"That's a lot," Eddie sighs, "Why can't you just trust me?"<br/><br/>"This isn't about not trusting you, Eddie, this is me not trusting other people, if you get kidnapped or something I'll know where you are."</p><p>Eddie frowned.</p><p>"Message the group chat." Ben smiled.</p><p>"Yeah, Eddie, p-please? Bill asked.</p><p>"Fine," Eddie breathed out.</p><p>The others smiled.</p><p>"Thanks, Eddie," Stanley opened his book back up and continued to read.</p><p>"No problem," Eddie grumbled out.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter 6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>A grey blanket lay over the town as Eddie waited for Richie. Richie was late again, and Eddie sighed to himself and you could see the puff of air in the cold weather. Eddie hoped it didn’t start raining. He hadn’t brought an umbrella.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>His hands were chilly and he flinched when he experimentally placed his fingertips on his cheek. He balled his hands into fists, trying to get them to warm up before his fingers felt numb. He scolded himself for not bringing his gloves like he was going to.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Spag-Eds!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Richie’s voice suddenly made Eddie feel warm.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He quickly turned his head to see Richie walking towards him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Thank God! I’m freezing out here!” Eddie wrapped his arms around himself to exaggerate his point.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh, don’t be a drama queen, it’s not even snowing!” Richie laughed and placed his hand on Eddie’s head.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Eddie frowned. “That doesn’t mean it’s not cold!” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You want my jacket?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m already wearing one.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span> “You can be like an onion, layers.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Eddie narrowed his eyes at Richie.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Richie just laughed and unzipped his jacket. He handed it to Eddie, who continued to glare at him while he put it on.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“But then aren’t you cold?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“A little, but it’s a small sacrifice I’m willing to take in order to see you in my jacket. Which, can I say, looks adorable.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Thanks,” he grumbled out, face flushing. “About letting me use your jacket, not that I look cute.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Of course, my love.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Eddie suddenly remembered he had to text the group chat that Richie had arrived.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Wait, hold on,” he told Richie before pulling out his phone.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Who are you texting? Got a girlfriend?” Richie laughed nervously.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No, no, just my friends, I kinda told them about you and they freaked out and they want me to text them and shit. It’s nothing.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Freaked out?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well, it’s just they never met you so they’re kinda skeptical. It’s really no big deal.” Eddie waved Richie off, before quickly shoving his phone back in his pocket.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“If you say so,” Richie muttered.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Eddie shot him an encouraging smile and began walking towards the liquor store.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“How was your day, Rich?” Eddie asked.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh, same ol’, same ol’, you know how it goes.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“From all the time you spend singing alone you expect you would be good at it by now.”</span>
</p>
<p>“What do you mean? I’m going to be the next Ed Sheeran,” Richie held the door open for Eddie.</p>
<p>
  <span>“Keep dreaming, Tozier.” Eddie made his way down the isles.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Did you bring money?” Richie asked.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Twenty-five dollars, how about you?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Richie followed him. “Oh, I didn’t bring anything, couldn’t find any more money in the laundry, maybe next time.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You’re lucky my mom’s so concerned about what I’ll eat for lunch, you know?” Eddie grabbed two bags of chips, the kind he knows Richie likes.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hey, Eds, what are these?” Richie held up a packet of gummy worms.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“They’re gummy worms, Richie.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Thanks, Sherlock. Are they sour?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Eddie grabbed the packet. “It doesn’t say they’re sour, you want them?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Richie’s eyes sparkled and he nodded his head.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Just read the packet, Richie, it usually tells you.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span> “Yes sir.” Richie snatches the gummy worms back.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Eddie grabbed handfuls of snacks, Richie threw in one or two. Eddie mentally did the math.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You want one more thing? I think I can afford it.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No thank you, you’re a gentleman, you know?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“So I’ve heard.” Eddie let out a slight laugh.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Eddie paid and Richie thanked the women at the counter. They walked out, both of them holding snacks and sodas.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You know, I’ve only been to your house like, twice.” Richie said.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah, and I had to walk you home. Plus my mom will literally slaughter me if she finds out you’re over. It just makes more sense if I go to your house.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I always offer to walk you home.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“And I say no because I know it’s a hassle, do you know how terrifying it is to walk around Derry alone at 2 am?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Sorry.” Richie looked down in guilt.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Don’t be.That's in the past."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"You saying that we should talk about our future?" Richie smirked.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Please, like we have a future." Eddie laughed.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Ouch." Richie placed a hand over his heart and pretended to sniff. "You saying you can't imagine me and you? Together forever. Somewhere far far away. Maybe a dog or two. Having sex all the time?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"With each other or the dogs?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"No- What the fuck- No- With each other!"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Why would we have sex with each other?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>"Why would we have sex with dogs?!"</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"No! I didn't- I meant like, we're both… straight, why would we have sex with each other?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"You don't think I'm handsome enough to turn you gay?" Richie frowned.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Richie, out of all the words I would use to describe you, handsome would not be one of them," Eddie lied.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"But you're not saying that I can't turn you gay."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I literally just did, I said you weren't handsome."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Yeah, but-"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Okay, why are we having this conversation?!" Eddie cheeks flushed.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Because you'd rather have sex with dogs than with me!"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I never said I would fuck a dog!"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"You never said you wouldn't fuck a dog!"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Richie, we're in public, someone's gonna hear us!"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"But you'd rather fuck a dog than me, right?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"No! I would rather have sex with you!" Eddie's glad it was dark, so Richie couldn't see his face turn a deep shade of red. "Is that what you wanna hear? I'd rather fuck you than a dog!"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Look, man, I'm just concerned if I should let you near dogs."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I'm not attracted to dogs!"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Mhm, sure."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Can we change the subject?!"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Okay, dog fucker."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I said I'd rather- Okay, you know what, never mind. It's fine. Well, it's not fine, having sex with dogs is not fine. I don't like dogs. Like, I like them as pets, but not like, for sex. Why am I still talking about this?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"So it's safe to adopt two dogs with you?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Yes. Not like we're going to, you know, move in and like, </span>
  <em>
    <span>marry</span>
  </em>
  <span> each other, that would be, um, gay, you know?" Eddie kept his eyes trained to the ground, he could feel Richie's gaze on him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Well, you're the one who brought up marriage, you wanna get married?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I said we're not going to. And it's not like I </span>
  <em>
    <span>want</span>
  </em>
  <span> to, you know, get married. Cause like, you're um, annoying, and like, we're young, we're not even legal yet, so you know, we can't even get married if we wanted to, which we </span>
  <em>
    <span>don't</span>
  </em>
  <span>. Plus you'd probably be an awful husband, you'd make me do all the chores and shit, so that's also a reason."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"And I'm a boy?" Richie laughed.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Oh! Yeah! That too, you're a boy and I'm a boy. You don't like boys. </span>
  <em>
    <span>I</span>
  </em>
  <span> don't like boys, so that like, won't make sense. We're not gay, that would be weird. Not that being gay is weird! Unless it's weird to you, then like I guess, I don't know, but like to me it's not that weird and- OH HEY WHATDAYA KNOW? WE'RE HERE!" Eddie awkwardly laughed.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Well, time flies when you're having fun," Richie winked. Eddie thinks he's going to faint.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Window open?" Eddie asked as Richie rushed him to the backyard.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Why do you always ask? It's always the same answer, yes."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Okay, okay, just wondering." Eddie stared at the tree before putting the bag of snacks around his wrist and gripping a branch, skillfully beginning to climb. "You know, " Eddie said through gritted teeth, "We need a new system for this."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Like marriage, right Eds?" Eddie could hear the smile on his face.</span>
</p>
<p>"Shut up," Eddie groaned.</p>
<p>
  <span>Once they got inside, Eddie fell flat on the bed. "I have to text my friends again." Eddie said, his voice muffled by the mattress.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Then do it." Richie replied simply.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Ugh, fine." Eddie sat up and pulled his phone out, the screen already on the groupchat.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>I'm here. Everything's fine.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Bev: Okay, hon, be careful! Text if you need help!</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span><br/>Stan: Have fun? Idfk</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Mike:  Be careful</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Eddie assumed Bill and Ben were already asleep. He turned his phone back off and shoved it in his pocket.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I find it hard to believe you don't have a phone, you know?" Eddie told Richie, who was already eagerly opening his gummy worms and shoving some in his mouth.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I've no need for one," Richie said, his mouth full of food.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Phones are very useful! Then we could talk in the morning!"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Eh, I'll ask for Christmas or something."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"...Okay."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Besides, don't you think it's more meaningful in person?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I guess."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"So anyways, tell me about your day." Richie smiled.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Eddie smiled back at him.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hahahahah, so I don’t really use Archive of our Own so if I do something wrong, um, I’m sorry. I have more chapters of this on Wattpad, same username same title. So yeah.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>